This invention relates to fishing equipment and more particularly to apparatus for holding the free end of fishing line extending from a fishing reel at a location on a fishing pole.
A number of devices or accessories have been devised in the past for temporarily holding the free end of a fishing line at a location on the fishing pole or on the fishing reel, the primary objective being to avoid tangling or fouling the line when the pole is not in use and to temporarily secure a hook if one is associated with the line for safety reasons. Of course, it is a well known practice simply to engage the hook with the structure of either the fishing reel or pole, for example the eye or guide of the pole, such practice being inadvisable since it can result in wearing or other damage to the hook or guide especially when there is metal to metal contact.
The following United States patents disclose arrangements for securing the free end of a fishing line when the fishing rod is not in use: U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,276, issued Nov. 23, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,095, issued Jul. 3, 1984, U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,134, issued Jan. 10, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,660, issued Dec. 6, 1955, U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,880, issued Mar. 22, 1949, U.S. Pat. No. 718,589, issued Jan. 13, 1903, and U.S. Pat. No. 468,227, issued Feb. 2, 1892.
None of the prior arrangements incorporate the structural and functional features of the apparatus disclosed and claimed herein.
The apparatus of the present invention encompasses a line holder which is characterized by its relative simplicity, low cost and versatility of use. The holder can be used to temporarily secure the free end of fishing line to a pole in several ways whether or not a hook is associated with the line. The apparatus is further characterized by its ease of use and the fact that it does not intrude or get in the way while fishing.
The fishing line holder is for use with a fishing pole having a handle end and a distal end and a fishing reel attached to the fishing pole at or closely adjacent to the handle end, the fishing reel having fishing line wound thereabout and extending therefrom, the fishing line having a free end.
The line holder is for attachment to the fishing pole between the fishing reel and the distal end of the fishing pole for releasably retaining the free end of the fishing line at a fixed location on the fishing pole between the fishing reel and the distal end of the fishing pole.
The line holder is of integral construction and includes a double-ended, straight, elongated first holder portion and a second holder portion attached to one of the ends of the straight, elongated holder portion.
The second holder portion defines a bend and doubles back along and adjacent to the first holder portion. The second holder portion has a free second holder portion end spaced from the location of attachment of the first holder portion and the second holder portion.
The first holder portion and the second holder portion define a recess therebetween for receiving the fishing line or a hook connected to the fishing line and the first holder portion and the second holder portion end define an opening communicating with the recess whereby the recess is open in the direction of the handle end of the fishing pole and may be entered from that direction.
Other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.